Betrayed Moon
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: Could one betrayed Sailor Moon rock the scout's ideas about her, and in doing so find love in one of them? SerenaXAmara BEING REWORKED!
1. no sailor mars

Betrayed Moon

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

Summery: Could one betrayed Sailor Moon rock the scout's ideas about her, and in doing so find love in one of them?

She sat on the roof of her house in the rain as she thought of the day's advents. Lets see: Wake up late, check; arrive late to school, check; attend after-school detention, check; show up on time to watch scouts get blown around to see if they could live without her, check; watch the fact that they can't and be disappointed in them, check; save their asses, check; get kicked of the team, check; look sad, check; and give Darien and Rei a hard time that you knew that they were dating, check.

This had been the same for awhile, except being kick off the team and the Darien Rei affair. That was just the bonuses of today. Though she was disappointed that the outers use the excuse that she was the princess and she should be safe and not fight. Oh boo hoo she had the possibility to die every day just walking to school, oh well their loss.

She climbed down onto her window sill and climbed in. As she walked to the bathroom that was joined to her room, she grabbed a bag that she had gotten at the store, after being kick off the scouts. She lived with her Uncle Ken and his wife after being taken away from her parents at the age of seven when her father shot her in the back. They were going to kill her for going back to her original hair style, but the scouts needed to know who she really was, then some princess.

When she got to the bathroom she shut the door and pulled out electric clippers and pulled her hair out of the weird style that everyone seem to like on her. She placed it in the middle of her forehead were the crescent moon was when it glowed, she dragged the clipper along the top of her head down the back. She continued this until her hair on the top of her head was at least two and a half inches long. She, then reached into the bag and brought out a box of reddish pink hair dye. She quickly dyed her hair and then she sat down on the counter and looked at her hair trying to find spots she had missed with the dye or clippers. After some final adjustments she was satisfied and she sat down in a chair and slept.

( If you want a idea what her looks like then go to Google and go to videos and type in Pink 'Most Girls'. In that video is what I based her hair from.)

The next day at the temple the scouts were having a picnic in the park, the outers were not having as much fun as the inners because they felt guilty for what they had done to their princess. The inners discussed them for kicking out Sailor Moon and not feeling any guilt about it. From what they understood Serena is what brought them together, and held them together but that did not matter to them.

They had to admit that she was not the best leader, but she had more leader ability then what Rei had. As soon as they agreed that Serena was no longer their leader or scout, Rei had jumped in and declared herself leader. The inners and Darien agreed to this. The outers were discussed that Darien the one that was suppose to love their princess was cheating on her with that conceded slut.

Soon after they headed back to the temple when the sun started to go down. When they arrived the conversation drifted to the night before when they kicked Serena off the Scouts.

"Remember her face when we told her that she was no longer a scout?" asked a laughing Mina

The inners laugh, but were cut short when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned and were in shock to see Serena leaning against the door frame, wearing a hat that covered her hair.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" asked a angry Darien.

"I thought since I am no longer a scout, I let you in on a few things."

"What would that be?" asked Rei with a smug smile

"They facts that I am nether dumb or clumsy."

"You not dumb or clumsy. I don't believe that."

"See I am a talented actress."

"Then why."

"Because I don't want to go back to jail."

"Why would you go to jail?" asked Amara

"That is none of your business. And other things like why I was always 'late'."

"Your lazy that why." sneers Rei

"I know why." states Hotaru

"And why do you think I'm always late."

"Your not late, your always there watching us. There incase we need to be saved, and that why you just appear on time. You watch us to see when we are strong enough to leave. You want to know that when you finally leave us, that Tokyo is safe. But you have to constantly save us which put you in a very bad temper that is why your attacks are so powerful, you take you anger out on the yomas and not us. I just can't figure out why you are leaving us."

"Nothing gets past you dear Hotaru. Yes, I have been watching you, because this time next week I am leaving Tokyo in your care for I have personal reasons to leave. I will not give them to you for you don't deserve the answers, and when I do come back you will face my punishment for betraying me."

"What will that be?" asked a nervous Michelle

"I will strip most of you of your powers. A few will keep their powers but face a different punishment. But Rei, you have to face it now, for the rule clearly state that 'The one that leads the plans to remove the leader from power behind said leader, then punishment must come quickly.' Which means you don't get to wait for me, you loose you powers now for this is the third time that you have done this so now I must not ignore this anymore."

She raises the crystal into the air and Rei began to glow with a red aura and then it began to fly into the crystal that began to glow red. After a few seconds all of the aura was in the crystal and Rei clasped and Darien ran over to see if she is okay.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mina

"Yes she is going to be weak for a couple of days. That is the fate that some of you face."

With that she walked away and did not look back.


	2. Three years later

Betrayed Moon

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

Chapter 2

About three years later the outers returned to Amara's apartment and for a short meeting. (Michelle and Amara broke up a year after Serena left)When they get inside, Amara turns on the light and are startled by Luna and Artemis sitting on the coach.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Michelle with her hand on her heart

"Hello to you too. Serena is coming back and she wants to warn you guys." states Artemis

"She going to to come through with her threat?" said Trista

"She must have been really mad, she only comes through with her treats when she is super mad." states Luna

"Then she was pissed, because her eyes were no more two chunks of ice." chimes Hotaru

Luna starts laughing. "Then you must have seen part of her anger."

"You mean ripping someone's powers from their body is just part of her anger?"

"Yes, she is quit capable of doing worst." states Luna

"Then she was telling the truth about the acting. What about this court date that you mentioned?"

"Serena has had a very difficult childhood. She lost her mother when she was young and her father beat her. Her body is covered in scars that will last forever, then when she was about seven her father took a gun and shot her in the back." tells Luna

"That just terrible. Poor thing I feel so sorry for her now." said Michelle

"Don't ever tell her that or you will see how mad she can get. She HATES pity." warns Luna

"So where has she been for the last three years?" asked Hotaru

"She has to go and testify against her father, then her grandparents on her mother's side made her hold up her part in a bargin from when she was nine. When she turned sixteen she had to go to a special school in the states so she can take over her family business." said Luna

"She made the mention that she had to act stupid to keep from going to jail."

"She has had a troubled childhood, like I said, she use to steal cars for money to stay alive. She got caught and after she got caught when ever a car went missing she was suspected and arrested even if she did not do it, basiclly she was profiled againced. But when her father shot her, would not call 911 or anyone. She preferred death then call them. She would have died if I had not called the hospital and had them come and get her."

"How long have you and Serena been teamed up?"

"I became her pet when she was three and I started to train her when she was six. She likes to keep her true thoughts and feelings to herself. She is very stubborn that bullet is still in her back and I know that it still gives her pain, but she will not say a thing about it."

"So Serena is not what who we think she is. Damn now we have to rethink everything that we have ever thought about her. And I now have to rewrite a chapter in my book. Now is there any other reason that you are here then trying to give us a heart attack?" asks Amara.

"I thought I would give you a warning that there is a scout ball like thing coming up. Basically a whole lot of scouts get together and we eat dinner, dance, and socialize. It is in two days and it is required when you are invited."

"So we have no choice."

"That is correct and now we just have to tell the others. Do they have dates?"

"Yes they are dating Darien's generals, they came back to him last week."

"Do we have to have a date?" asked Hotaru

"No dates are not required."

"Okay, not to be rude, but it is late so lets head to bed and talk to the other scouts in the morning." said Trista

"Okay agreed Lets meet here at eight so we can go to the scout meeting. Luna, you and Artemis are welcome to sleep here tonight."

"Thank you, Michelle we will sleep here on the coach."

With that Trista and Hotaru leave and the rest go to bed. The next morning everyone was at the temple.(Rei is still part of the scout meetings) and Luna and Artemis had just walked in.

"Where have you been, Luna? You need to find Serena and tell her to give my powers back to me." states Rei

"Rei shut up. I am sick of hearing that your powers are gone, now that the enemy is gone you don't really need them. ( they defeated the enemy some time after Serena leaving.) Now right now we have a small problem. There is going to be a scout ball and since you are all scouts even though one of you has no powers. Now you guys have to have a date and by tomorrow night. This is a event that Serena has had to attend since she was six so don't think that this is something that can be blown off."

"Luna is right, these are the most prestigious scouts that you can find. It is an honor that you have even been invited. Now we will meet here at six at night. This is a formal event and so you need ball dresses and tuxedos. Amara you have to were a dress even though you don't want to. Serena has tried on many occasions to go in pants and Luna has clawed her badly."

"Now you must go and get ready for this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon the scouts were going to different dress shops with Luna. (Artemis had gone tuxedo shopping with the boys. They are in their human forms.) Luna had told them that their dresses had to reflect their planets colors. They were going through a nice dress shop when they herd two female voice talking.

"Who came up with the idea that we have to were a dress, and that it has to match our planets colors is a sick twist freak."

"At least you have something to work with. I don't even have a planet."

"Then go with what is on your uniform."

"I would pay big money to see you arrive in your uniforms colors."

"Yah I would do tie-dye."

"Luna kill you."

"No I would kill myself in hopes to get away from her lectures that I would never hear the end of."

Luna walk around the racks to the two girls and faced them.

"No Serena, I would not lecture you I would just send you to the doctor."

"Speak of the devil and she will come. Well look at the time I must leave there is a another dress shop we have to hit and then we are going to return to our apartment see you later my dearest friend. Oh when you see the others say 'hi' for me."

With that Serena and the other girl left the store without the other scouts seeing them. When Luna retuned she singled not to talk to just get their dresses. When they got their dresses they paid for them and when they got out of the store Luna made them walk fast but then they heard a explosion and Luna ushered them into an ally.

"What are we doing Luna? Shouldn't we be out there fighting?" asked Lita

"No this is not your fight, this is a scout fight that has been going on for awhile."

"What do you mean this is a scout fight?"

"Look not all scout get along, there is one called Sailor Chow and she is jealous of Sailor Moon for along time so whenever you get the two in the same room they are at each others throats. These two get very violent towards each other, they could hurt another scout that gets in their way. It is because of this hatred that Serena ends up hurt a lot."

That is when they see a blur hit the ground leaving a creator in the middle of the road. After a second they see Sailor Moon jump out of the hole and then they see the mysterious the Sailor Chow land in front of her. Sailor Chow was dressed in a sailor outfit that was like theirs, except that it had a light green body, and a dark green skirt and sailor scarf, and her bows were light cream colors. Her hair was alight brown and she had dark green almost black eyes. They circled each other slowly. ( Serena in her scout form has her long blond hair.)

"You know there is a type of dog called the chow, but you look like Sam the ugliest dog."( This is a true fact that in 2005 Sam was crown the ugliest dog. If you think you can stomach it then go to Google and type the ugliest dog and they have pictures. He is dead now.)

"You always were such a smart ass. But maybe you not as good of a leader as every gives you credit for, because even your own scouts don't listen to you."

"Well at least my scouts have not try to kill me yet."

"But my were not a bunch of sluts."

"Now let me something very clear to you we may have our differences, but they don't deserve to have you talk shit about them, so if I am to ever hear that you have been talking shit about them I will not hold back. You will find that not even a god will be able to save you from me ripping you into many pieces. They are some of the most promising scout that I have ever met. The weakest could easily take you."

With that she turned and walked away. Sailor Chow took off also. Serena was not a were that the others had her talk and that they were feeling very guilty about what they had did to her. She was great person to stand up for people that had stabbed her in the back.


	3. The Ball part 1

We interrupt this story for this story for a important news updates.

"Hi I'm CrazyMonkeyPantsIII. (waves) I am holding this meeting to reply to my reviewers

kjeh: great story so far please update soon can't wait to see what happens between Serena and her scouts

_Thank you for your review. _

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: hope you update this soon. it's very good!  
Avid Reader and Writer, Hotaru-san

_Okay just a little weird that Hotaru is reading this but okay. I like that she takes the time to review, unlike the other slackers._

moonlove: This is something new , I want to see what happens next . Wonder how long its going to be for a new update . Ill be waiting

_There will be an update when I feel like it. And after I update my other two stories_

Amnesia Nymph: holy... I printed that picture of that dog. hell ugly! this is a fun joke for my sister, when she wakes up she'll be greeted by Sam's lovely face XD

As for this story, really like it so far. I usually don't even bother to read stories with the English dub names in them but I really liked the summary and started reading. Now I have to admit that I'm hooked. Keep updating, I really like the pairing and well as the plot.

Update soon!

_Yes, Sam is ugly. This is for everyone that saw that picture, I AM NOT REPOSEBLE FOR ANY JOKES, NIGHTMARES, AND/OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT RESULTS FROM THAT PICTURE._

sangocourage, Megan Consoer, aldoraspritelette: _all said that that they like it and that they want new chapters_

ColbyUCB: Well, I want to encourage writing so don't take anything I say as a personal attack or a demand that you stop writing. But I have a few problems with this fic. The easiest to correct are the spelling/grammatical errors and typos. I suggest you use a spell-check utility (even if you don't have a word processor you can find a spell-check for free many places online) and also a beta-reader/editor would be helpful as well.

As for the rest of the fic... I think it's obvious that Usagi is acting way out of character, and you've changed the entire backstory of Sailor Moon. I think if you stuck to canon, and maybe made Usagi's personality changes a little less drastic or at least worked up to them instead of making them happen out of the blue, the story would be a lot better.

_THEN DON'T READ!!!! This is my story so I can make them all a bunch of screaming monkeys, if I feel like it. ( I am sticking my tongue out at you)_

"Thank you putting up with my ranting and have a good day."

We now are going back to the originally planed story

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 3

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

(The second chapter went under reconstruction for some things would not work with what I had planned. So this takes place three years after Serena leaves at the age of sixteen and so now she is nineteen. And a couple of things that I failed to mention in the second chapter was the Rei and Darien got married and Rei is pregnant with twins. So she is huge! J)

(The night of the ball)

When they got to the temple they got dressed. When they finished they stood in front of Luna and Artemis as they inspected them. When they were finished Luna nodded.

"They are ready to go." states Luna

That when Molly and Marvin walks in. Molly is wearing a gold dress and Marvin is wearing a normal tuxedo.

"Sorry that we are late but Marvin would not hurry and get ready."

"That is fine Molly." saids Artemis

"Lets get going, you know how Serena gets when she is left with the other scouts for a extended period, alone." states Marvin

"Yes lets go, she is unbearable when she gets stuck with them." states Molly

Molly closes her eyes and a golden sun appears on her forehead and a light shoots out of her forehead and hits the wall and where the light hit a pair of gold and ivory doors appear. They walk toward the doors and they opened before them. They saw a beautiful ballroom. ( you imagine what it looks like just put a stage in there.) They walked in couple after couple. When they got in there they were met by a young woman, who showed them to a table. They all sat down and then the woman poured them each a glass of wine.

"You guys are lucky that you have this table. If it had been any other table, you would have been swamped with the other asking you about Sailor Moon." saids the woman

"Why would they want to know about Sailor Moon?" asked Ami

"They want information that why they can try to impress her. After all she is one of the most sought after bisexuals of the scouts." states Marvin

"You mean Serena has dated girls?" asks Mina

"I think that I just said that. Yes she has dated both and she can't come to these balls without a whole bunch of people trying to end up in her arms. It is sad really, because last year this one girl kept coming up behind her and pinching her butt." states Luna

"I remember that, she stood in a corner for an hour before moving to a safer spot." saids a laughing Molly

"She complained for a week how bruised she was and how she was not going to another one of these." laughs Luna

Soon two girls walked up with linked arms. One was in a dress that had a red bottom and the top was orange with large sleeves and the other was in a blood red robe.

"Hello there earth scouts and friends, I am Sailor Kukyuu and this is my love Sailor Siren.

I am glad that you were able to come."

"Hello Kuyuu, have you seen Serena?" asked Luna

"Yes I have she and my starlights have gotten roped into judging the best couple here."

"That should be good to see that, and I bet Serena love the fact that she gets to not have to put up with the population, and she gets to where pants." said Molly

"She was happy about it until I told her that she had to present the award then she was most annoyed." states Siren

"She is also going to perform a song that Star Fighter told her she had to sing because she lost a bet to her."

"What song is it?" asked Luna

"I'm not sure, but it should be good."

"Yes, Serena could make the worst song ever written and make it sound good."

"So when dose she perform?" asks Luna

"Any minute now. She wants to get this over with soon."

As on cue the lights dim and the lights on the stage light up. Kukyuu and Siren sit down at the table. As Serena walks on stage in black pants and a black shirt that had had no sleeves, but beads that hung off her shoulder. Her hair for just tonight was long and blond again but it was in single braid down her back. Her heart hammered against her chest. She was not nervous about being in front of these many people. No, it was her, she was here and her eyes where on her. With a nod of her head towards her scouts, the music started and she began to sing.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!_

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

_I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!_

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..  


She walks towards the back of the stage when the crowd starts to shout for a encore. She turns and with a smile on her face she turns and shakes her head no. A girl with a black dress and her black hair in a low pony tail walks on stage and takes the microphone from Serena.

"Just be nice and maybe she will sing another song."

The crowd cheers and the girl walks off stage after Serena. The two are soon joined by two other girls in black dresses and their hair in low pony tails, but their hair color differed one had white and the other had brown hair. When they reached the table they sat down and Serena waved her had and her favorite pin striped hat and she stuck it on. She then sunk down in her chair to get out of the view of the others in the room that where standing to look at her.


	4. The Ball part 2

Hello my readers that actually like my "great" story. That is sarcasm if you didn't know. This story has the most review of all my stories, so I think that I most be doing something right. Credit must be given to Lindsay Lohan for Confessions Of A Broken Heart that Serena sang in the last chapter.

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 4

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

After about an hour of tense conversation the food appeared on all of the tables. But before they dug in Princess Kukyuu stood up to perform the speech that the hostess had to perform.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to this lovely get to gather. First thing is that we make the annual prayer for all scout children that will be born between now and the next ball. Serena would you like to help me."

"Yes I would be glad."

The two walked toward the middle of the floor. Serena and princess take out their crystals and they held them above their heads and soon white light was shining out, filling the room. When the light faded Serena and Princess Kukyuu lowered their crystals. Serena then walked back to their table but did not sit down and Princess Kukyuu continued her speech from were she was standing.

"Now that part is done, I would say that Serena has kindly said that she would plan the next ball. ( Serena inclines her head at that, and there is a applause at that) Also we would like to welcome the other Earth scouts and their dates. (again more clapping) Now lets eat this wonderful food and dance."

She walks back and sits down. But Serena grabs her glass of wine and heads out of the door on to a balcony.

"She dose that every year. She goes there to just get away from duty." states Luna

"Normally she eats some. What happened to her?" asks Princess Kukyuu

"She no longer needs to consume such large amounts of food." states Luna

"Why did she do that, anyway." asks Ami

"The powers of Sailor Moon, starting from the first time she transformed, started to change her blood to that of Princess Serenity. Which means she no longer has red blood. When she was making the transition or now she can not cut her self and let anyone outside of this group see her bleed."

"So what color is her blood now?" asked Rei

"White." states Artemis

"So why dose go out there anyway?" asked Amara

"No one knows, that's the problem. Then for the last month she has acted more and more distant and the fact the chances that she will tell are slim." states Molly with a shake of her head.

As they talk several couples got up and started to dance. The generals seeing this got up and asked their dates if they would like to dance and they said yes so they go and start to dance. Soon the floor was covered with different colors and spinning dancers. Michelle had left with another scout that Siren had introduced as Sailor Gem. With everyone busy Amara got up and walked toward the balcony that Serena disappeared off to. When she sure no one was looking she opened the door and walked out closing the door behind her. She slowly walk up beside the blonde.

"So I hear that this is your favorite hiding spot." With that Serena smirked.

"Yes. God I hate coming to these things, girls throwing themselves at me. Last year I was afraid that I was going to get jumped."

"So I hear that for the last month you had Molly going insane with the fact that you were coming more and more distant."

"I feel bad about that, it is that one month ago dear Queen Serenity made my life just so much hard."

"So much harder then ruling, god do I want to know what that it is? So what are you going to rule since you and Darien are no more?"

"After the great freeze I will return to the moon and rebuild the moon kingdom."

"So what has got in such spot?"

"Will you not tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell?"

"Luna."

"Good point. So what is that bad?"

"Queen Serenity transported me to the all so wonderful moon and then told me that because one very bad experience from my childhood that now to have a child I have to find my soul mate and then will I be allowed to conceive a child. And I have to do all of this before my twenty first birthday and I turned nineteen a week ago."

"Wow. So you have to find some guy and then conceive a child in a little less then two years."

"Yes, and no. Apparently royalty of the moon are not able to conceive the normal way. We have to use the crystal, so my soul mate can be a boy or a girl."

"Dose Queen Serenity like making your life hard?"

"I don't know, but it looks that why."

They heard clapping and they turned around.

"Looks like it is time for us to go in." states Serena

They walk in and as soon as the door closed Seiya grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her away. Soon Yaten was standing on stage."

"We would like to announce who won the best dressed couple award." Taiki walks out hands Yaten a envelope and she opens it. "And the winners are……. Sailor Lane and Con." There is clapping as the couple walks up to the stage and were meet by Serena who handed the award to them with a bow, causing Sailor Lane to turn a bright red. They walked away and as Serena tried to walk away when Seiya grabbed her shoulder with an evil smile. She whispered something in her ear and Serena gave Seiya a dirty look. Seiya took the microphone.

"Would you guys like to hear another song from the beautiful Serena?"

There was a explosion of applause and cheering. Serena then whispered something in her ear and she nodded her head. She and Serena walked to the back of the stage and Serena was handed the microphone. She walked on to the middle of the stage. Luna also walked up to Amara.

"We are leaving after this song."

"Okay."

The music came blasting out and Serena started to sing.

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

With the song ending Serena walked off stage and joining the group, Luna made sure they were all there and with that they walked out the doors to their world. They walked outside and were going to get in their cars and leave when they noticed a limo.

"Tomorrow is a scout meeting at Serena's place." states Luna

"How do we get there?" asked Darien

"James will pick you up here tomorrow about seven." states Serena

"Who is James." asked Trista

"Him." Serena pointed to the limo driver "Not to be rude but I have to be home for a important call from my grandfather so I must go see you tomorrow." With that she walked over to the limo and the driver opened the door and she got in. The driver walked around and got in and drove off.

"Question, did she say seven, as in seven in the morning?" asked Mina

"Yes." states Luna

"Is she going to be up?"

"You'll see."

Thanks for all your great reviews. My next job is to update my other Sailor Moon story. If you have any ideas about what would make this story even better, perverted jokes, weird stories that you would like to appear in my stories, ect. Just put it in your review.


	5. Breakfast with the Moon

Here it is the most acclaimed story of fan fiction on this site Betrayed Moon! (Applause)

Who am I kidding this story is messed up. : - (

_**I need weird stories, perverted jokes, and weird ideas.**_

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 5

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

It was 7 o'clock and the scouts were climbing into the limo to take them to Serena's house. When they got into it they found Luna and Artemis already in there.

"Were is Serena?" asked Rei

"She had a important call from her grandfather, she was going to come but she seems to always get shanghaied into something for her grandfather."

"If her grandfather gives her so much trouble then why dose she put up with him?" asked Hotaru

"If she doesn't then her grandmother tries to set her up with every eligible rich person in the world."

"Wow, that must be uncomfortable."

"Two days ago she was talking to her grandmother and her grandmother asked her about someone and Serena flipped and grabbed a candy wrapper and started to crinkle it on the mouth piece of the phone. Then she started shouting that she was breaking up and that the house was going through a tunnel and that she would call back later. She then told that if anyone calls that she was not home and to leave a message." tells Artemis

The group laughs at Serena's ploy to get out of something.

"Who ever her grandmother asked about Serena must have sort of connection to her, to make her flip like that. She normally plays things of nicely, but she just flipped and then ran upstairs and hid for awhile."

They all were still very tired and so after that they just sat back and chilled as they watched the buildings pass and soon they were in the out skirts of Tokyo. After about forty five minutes they pulled up to a nice plantation style two story house. Out front there was several people working on the lawn and the garden out front.

"She has people that do the lawn work for her?" asks Darien

"They only do the font lawn, just incase her grandparents make one of their surprise inspections. She takes care of the backyard and the garden out there." states Artemis

They walked over to the door and Luna knocked on the door. After a minute the door open and they came face to face with a very burly butler. His suit looked to be custom made to fit his extremely muscular build. By the looks of it he could easily bench press the four generals together. He stepped aside to let them in. He then led them to a sitting room and signaled for them to sit down and relax.

"Bear do you know were Serena is?" asked Luna

"She in her office I think she is on the phone with her grandmother."

"I'll go and save her." said Luna

She walks to another door and pushes it open and walks in. After a few minutes Luna came out looking highly annoyed.

"We are going to eat outside, and that is were she going meet us out there after she cleans up."

-- -- -- --

In the office after Luna walks in. Serena is talking to her grandmother who is on speaker phone.

You know Serena you should settle down. Did you think about that star racer Amara….

In a flash Serena had the phone off Speaker phone, and after a quick juggle with the handset. She held the phone to her ear, but Luna still heard the name.

"Grandmother my friends are here, can I call you late? (pause) Thanks, later."

"Is this the same star racer Amara that we know?"

"No."

"You know there is a rive in Egypt called De Nile. (De Niledenial) I'm not blind I know that you have feelings for her and your afraid that she dose not feel the same and she will reject you, but it is better to tell her and not hid."

"Thanks a lot Doctor Phil, how much do you I owe you?"

"Don't get sassy with me. You know just as well as I do that she is your soul mate and that she is the one you need to be with so you can have a child. It's not a accident that of all the rich racers your grandmother picked her."

"How and the hell did you find that out? Did Amara tell you?"

"No Amara did not me Queen Serenity told me, how did Amara find out."

"I told her, anyways, my grandmother name so many a week, it was a matter of time till her number came up. Just take them outside to the table there and I will meet them out there after I get done with my shower."

"Fine."

Luna walks out and Serena drops her head down with aloud thump on her desk.

Outside

The scout stepped outside and were shocked by the gardens. There were lots and lots of flowers.

"Serena cares for all of these?" asks Trista.

"This garden is a complete copy of the gardens back on the moon, and yes she dose care for these. Some of these plants are creations by the crystal since they no longer exist any were else."

"Why no were else?" asked Darien

"Because they were only native to the moon, and moon has no life on anymore. Just be careful which one you mess with, some are not friendly."

"What do you mean?" asked Mina

"Ask Serena when she comes out."

"Luna what is wrong, you were just fine when you went into Serena's office and now your testy." asks Ami

"Serena is under a lot of stress and she has a tendency to take on the first person that annoys her."

"What did you annoy her about?" asks Artemis

"I gave her advice and she called me Doctor Phil and then she basically told me to get out so she wallow in self pity." states Luna

"What has so her so hostel?" asks Michelle

"About two weeks ago she disappeared and then a couple hours later she returned, took a knife and took it to the wall in her office. She now a cut in her wall that is about a inch deep and about two feet long. Oh well like she will come out to me any time soon."

They sit down and young women comes over and asks if they want the special for breakfast and they agreed. The woman poured them all a glass of orange juice After about ten minutes Serena came out of the house and headed over to them. Her hair was a little longer then shoulder length and bangs were about the same length, the bangs on her right side were dyed a dark blue color that almost seemed navy. She sat down and the scouts just stared at her in shock.

"Did you cut your hair last night?" asked Ami

"No actually three years ago."

"But your hair was long last night." states Lita

"Thank you Captain Obvious, the little crystal that I carry around dose more then blast monsters into next week."

"So you can use the crystal outside of being Sailor Moon?" asks Mina

"Normally or I get magic back up and then I start get fat and I keep getting bigger and bigger till I pop."

"Really?" asks Mina a little nervous

"No. So Rei I'm going read your mind and answer one of your questions."

"One of my questions?"

"Yes the one that states 'When is that ditz going give me back my powers so I can look into my bonfire again?'"

"Its not a bonfire, it is a sacred fire, and when are you giving me back my powers?" 

"Easy question. Two weeks after you give birth."

"Why?" asked Amara

"Easy, if I were to try and give Rei her powers it would overload her system and kill the babies and most likely kill her at the same time. And the first week and a half her body will be recovering and so to play safe, I will given them back after two weeks. Any questions?"

"Yes, um, you said that some of us would be striped of our powers." states Ami hesitantly

"Yes I remember that. I have decided to pull that punishment and in state a new one."

"What will that be?" asked Trista

"Heavy training. Your going to learn how to use your powers to their full extent and several other things that are important. Now you five boys are not required, but you are welcome and trained with us."

"And were will this training take place?" asked Lita

"Here in two days."

"Serena I had a question you arrived a week late then what you suppose to, why?" asked Luna

"I had to go to court."

Everyone at the table looked shocked, but Luna who was giving her a dark look.

"Why?" asked Luna

"God it was so embarrassing, I had to go to court to prove that I am not a seven foot bald black man."

The every one laughs at the thought that Serena was mistaken as a seven foot bald black man.

"This is the same reaction the judge had. The worst part was my grandfather was in the car with me, and he has yet to let me live it down."

"How in the hell did you manage that?" asked Rei

"I have no clue. My elbow was out the window and I had blond hair flying out the window. The officer was just blind."

There breakfasts arrive and they begin to eat.

"So what do you do now?" asked Ami

"I'm learning how to be a CEO of the chain of inns that my grandfather owns."

"What are these inns called?" asked Darien

"They are named after the moons in this solar system. My grandfather could make a great astronomer, and he fascinated by the moons of this solar system and Pluto."

"Why is he fascinated by Pluto?" asked Trista

"Because he is convinced that at one point in time Pluto was a moon to Neptune but for some reason it got knocked out and now it has it's weird orbit."

"What are his favorite planets?" asked Mina

"Earth, Jupiter, Uranus, Pluto, and Mars."

"Seems like a random selection of planets." states Lita

"Earth because of the fact he lives here, Jupiter for having the most moons, Uranus being odd in the way it rotates, Pluto for the moon theory, and Mars because it is named after the Roman god of war."

They continued to ask questions about Serena's grandparents. After awhile they were finished they decided that it was time for them to head back for they had other stuff to do. Serena walk them to the front door, and they were saying good bye when Serena hit her self in the forehead.

"Damn I forgot."

"What?" asked Trista

"I was going to tell you that there was going to be another scout at our training."

"Who?" asked Michelle

"Sailor Eris, she is looking forward to meeting you guys so I would ask you no be nice."

They tried to ask more questions but she would not answer them so they left and on their way home they all thought about the mysterious Sailor Eris.


	6. Training part 1

Now the much waited answer to the question _**'Who in the hell is Sailor Eris?'**_

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 6

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

The scouts were walking up the driveway toward Serena's house for their training. They found out the day after the first meeting though Hotaru when they were to be there. They had to admit that they were nervous not because they were not only meeting a new scout, but Serena had something up sleeve and was going to get them back for betraying her. When they got to the door they knock on the door and her butler, Bear, answered and led them to the backyard were they were met by Luna and Artemis who then led them pass the flowers and to a field that was behind them. There they saw Serena playing soccer (American) with a girl that had what looked like she had black hair. Both had jogging shorts on and Serena had on a thin strap tank top that was light blue, the other had on a blood red wife beater.

They watched them run up and down the field with the ball. Soon the black haired girl turned and with her foot launched the ball straight up, and with clearly athletic training did a back flip and with great timing her foot came in contacted with air born ball and sent it flying into the goal. She came down with her feet on the ground and stood straight up. She walked over to Serena and then both of them walked toward them. They soon stood in front of them.

"Everyone this is….."

"Your Erin James the two time Olympic gold medalist. (She is made up no such person)" states Ami

"Yes I am."

Erin's hair was not black but such a dark red that it seemed black and her eyes were a gray with a slight red hue to them. Her hair was short and pulled into a small ponytail that only stuck out four inches, except a piece that hung down in her face. Everyone, but Erin, looked at Ami in shock.

"What I do have other hobbies then studying."

"Now that we have found out a secret about Ami can we start our training?" asks Serena

"Yes let get it over with." saids Lita

"Good now we are going to stretch." states Serena

Rei walks over to chairs that Serena has set out for their break, and sits down. She was going to watch this new sailor with interest. As the other got settled on the ground Erin walked over to a stereo that was set up next to the chairs, she picked up a case and opened up and took out a cd and placed it in the stereo and tuned to Serena.

"Which song?"

"Number 4" (I don't know what if this is true.) "Now I want you all to meditate."

Everyone got ready to meditate, while Erin changed the song to the song. Everyone had their eyes closed and relaxing when the song came through the speakers.

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

(The scouts open their eyes in surprise.)

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

When the song ended Serena looked up at Erin.

"You know that was not the sound I was wanting."

"But it is so much better then the other kind."

"Erin."

"Fine."

She stuck in a cd and pushed play and there came sounds of a forest, their we chirping birds with the light rustle of leaves and the sounds of a small brook. After about thirty minutes of meditation they went through several different stretches then they were told to stand.

"I want you to run around the field."

"How long?" asked Mina

"Till I tell you to stop, and Erin run with them." states Serena

Erin walked over toward the middle of the field and suddenly she fell onto all fours and the other watched in shock (but Serena) as she began to change forms and soon she was a wolf with the fur being the same color that her hair was in her human form. She trotted back over to them.

"A wolf this time? I was betting panther or something."

"A change of pace." She did not move her mouth but everyone heard her.

"Now you can run or jog, it dose not matter to me. Now move."

They all started jogging. Erin trotted next to them in no hurry.

After three laps, Serena showed no signs of letting them stop. (average size soccer field)

After about six laps Serena finally let them stop. The whole group fell to the ground but Erin who changed back to her human form.

"How do you feel?"

"My legs hurt." complained Mina

"Serena do you mind and hand me my sunglasses." asked Erin.

They looked her and she had her eyes closed and her hand over them. Serena grabbed the glasses and handed them to her and she quickly put them on.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Trista

"When I change my eyes also change and since dog eye sight in not the best in the world, when I change back my eyes become sensitive to the sun."

"Okay now stand up and transform."

The scout slowly get to their feet and transformed. They were standing there waiting for their next instructions.

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

The tiara was gone, replaced by a crescent moon on her forehead. Her earrings had stars attached to the crescent moons. Her choker was red again, but it had a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom. There were three yellow stripes on her collar. Her shoulder pads were large pink puffs with two patches of red fabric (the same as the fabric on the end of any fuku's gloves). The length of her gloves extended to her upper arms, wing-like clips were attached to the gloves, and attached to her wrists were chevron-shaped red bracelets with crescent moons. Gone also was the front bow, replaced with a wing-like design similar to the shape of the bow, and in the center was a yellow heart embraced by a crescent moon. Her belt was a thin red ribbon clipped on with a crescent moon. This belt also replaced her back waist bow, and it had two thin red ribbons streaming. Her skirt was three layers - yellow, red, and blue. Her boots were inverted; they were white, pointing down, with a red border and a crescent moon. She also wore large wings on her back. The only part of her costume that did not change in any form was the odango covers. The scouts were shocked by this new look. Erin took advantage of the silence. She had summoned a rod that was about a foot long and black and toped with a angle holding a black gem.

"Eris Crystal Power, Make-up."

Her uniform consisted of black army like boots, just hers were a lot lighter and her skirt was black and rugged looking. At the small of her back she wore a black bow and the same on her chest. Her gloves went past her elbows and her sailor scarf was black. In the middle of her bow was a red tulip. Her rod had grown into as staff and now they could see odd markings on there.

"Now we are going to have a little sparing match." states Luna "Now who wants to go first? (pause) Fine I will pick. Lets see….. How about Pluto and Eris."

The two scouts made their way to the field. They stand facing each other and bow, then with a whirl of their staffs they were in their fighting stances. Serena walked up by Luna.

"Any bets Luna?" asked Serena

"No. But this is a fight I wanted to see."

"Why?" asked Mina

"It is a fight between time and shadows, and besides like Pluto she escaped the destruction of the Moon kingdom on Queen Serenity's order. They both were told to stay away from the fight and to help train you guys when you were reawaken….."

Luna was interrupted by the sound of clashing staffs. They turn and watch the two scouts attack each other.

"Dead Scream!"

The attack lunched Sailor Eris back, she skidded across the ground about thirty feet before stopping. She then jumped back up and held her staff with her left hand and with her right hand straight out with her chest and faced it palm up, and a ball of red light started to form.

"Dysnomia explosion." (For those who don't know Dysnomia is the moon of Eris)

The ball flew from her had and hit the ground right in front of Pluto sending her flying back. When she landed on her back, when she did not get up Sailor Eris and Luna walked over to her. They talked for a minute and then Sailor Eris held out her hand and Pluto took it. With a pull was on her feet and they headed over to them.

"This battle is over and now for our next fight. How about Eternal Sailor Moon and……"

_**Now I have no idea who to pair her up. Okay I have an Idea but I want to hear from you, so who do you think should fight.**_

Choices

Uranus

Tuxedo Mask

Or and another


	7. Training part 2

I want to thank Three Days Grace for their song Pain I used in the last chapter

_Last time on Betrayed Moon_

"This battle is over and now for our next fight. How about Eternal Sailor Moon and……"

_Frogs; frogs; frogs; frogs; frogs; frogs; frogs_

"….. Tuxedo Mask."

Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walk out to the middle of the field and got in their fighting stances.

"Remember don't hold back cape boy."

"No problem Meatball head."

With that being said they attacked each other. They basically were exchanging kicks and punches. They both were equal in power till Tuxedo Mask brought out his cane and with the blade out and tried to hit her, but she dodged everyone of his attacks. With a powerful jump she landed about thirty feet from him. She then summoned her crystal.

"Moon rabbit attack."

There was a blinding light and when it faded there was a small white rabbit in front of Eternal Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask takes one look at it and busts up laughing at the oddity, and he was followed in his actions by the inners and the outers were trying to stifle their laughter. Sailor Eris had a smirk on her face, and Luna and Artemis were trying to figure out weather they should laugh or ask.

"What the hell Meatball head, is its job to cause the enemy to laugh themselves silly?"

"No watch. (to the rabbit) Hold him!"

The rabbit began to glow and change its size. Soon it was twice the size of Tuxedo mask and when it stopped growing it took a mighty leap over the not laughing Tuxedo Mask and then turned and grabbing him by the cape lifted him off the ground and with a slight shake it caused Tuxedo Mask to drop his cane he just hung there in shock. The inners were shocked by the now large rabbit, the outers were again suppressing their laughter that the great Tuxedo Mask was brought down by a large rabbit.

"No but I think some of us are going laugh ourselves silly at this sight."

There was a flash and when everyone turned and saw that Sailor Eris had a camera and taken a photo of the whole situation. When the picture came out she grabbed it and waited for it to develop. When it finished she looked at it.

"I'm thinking Christmas cards."

Eternal Sailor Moon smiles and turns back and smirks at the limp man.

"Drop him now."

The large rabbit drops him and shrinks in size. After that it designated into light and returned to the crystal. After that she helped him to his feet but fell over again. Rolling her eyes she yanked him to his feet and the generals ran to help him. They walked back and sat him in a chair next to Rei. Sailor moon walks over to the others.

"Partner up and spare with no powers. After a short time you will switch and began again."

They spared for several hour to a point that they were almost falling over. Serena then told them to go inside and shower. When they walked in they grabbed their bags with their spare clothes and they were lead by the maids to different bathrooms. Rei was going to ask about her powers when Serena turned to Bear and asked him what time it was. When he responded that it was 3 o'clock, she swore and took off. Luna watched her with a sight smirk on her face.

"I'm glad that she has not changed to much. It reminds me of the innocent time."

"Yeah when we were just fighting a power mad witch."

"Oh well. Come on we will meet everyone in the sitting room."

After awhile everyone else came down clean and refreshed they were just waiting for Serena, when a maid walked over to the stairs and looked up.

"Serena your grandfather is faxing something over."

"DAMN IT!"

Serena comes running down the stairs and into her office, soon a object came flying out of the office and it smashed when it the wall.

"She always smashes that same object."

After a few minutes she ran back up the stairs and soon walked down with her shoes in one hand and a suit jacket in the other. She was wearing dark blue pants with a white blouse. She slipped on a pair of shoes that had four inch heel and dark blue.

"What did your grandfather want?"

"He gave me my usual 'Your grandmother and I are arriving tomorrow morning.'."

"Is your grandmother bring that awful creature with her?"

"He is not awful. What is your problem with Pokey?"

"He is a pit bull, that is what is my problem."

"Wait your grandmother has a pit bull named Pokey?" asked Trista

"Yes, she thought it fit him, and to make matters odder she know about you guys and wants to meet you guys."

"Why?" asked Ami

"She is paranoid that one of you guys is a terrorist that job is to kill me. That is why Bear is here."

"So who is Bear in real life?"

Serena puts her head in her hands and did not answer them.

"Bear is Serena's bodyguard." states Luna with a smirk

Serena looks up and looks at her watch. She then stands up.

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend so think that its time that we all went home and recovered from our wonderful training and I go and crack annoying peoples heads open."

"Serena what are going to do about that glass that you smashed?"

"I do have fix that."

She snaps her fingers and the glass collects itself and flies back into the office. She then grabs her jacket and puts it on and starts to button it up.

"God I hate those soulless money sucking hellmonkeys."

"Gee Serena if I didn't know better I say you might have a soft spot for them." states Erin

Serena Glares at her

"Good thing I know you better." saids Erin quickly she began to read a magazine that she had in her hands to hid from the look.

"Smart thing to say Erin, don't burn down the house."

"She staying?" asked Lita

"My apartment is being painted so Serena is giving me a place to stay."

They all said their goodbyes' and they headed out they got into their ride.

_**Inside**_

"I can see why you like her, she is not a bad warrior." states Erin

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Amara."

"I don't like her."

"She might have feelings for you."

"I have as much feelings for her as you do for Michelle."

With that said she walks out of the room leaving Erin to her thoughts.

"Then god you have it bad for her." Erin states to her self

_**I could end here but I think that I will continue with some other scouts views.**_

When Amara got into her apartment she closed the door and locked it. She walked over to her couch and laid on it. Serena was on her mind. She was so different from what she thought that she was, her powers had grown without them. She had to admit that she was turned on by her.

'Stop that Amara, she is your princess. Its not like she would want to be with you, plus its not like her grandparents would approve that their granddaughter is dating some female racer. Oh but God why dose she have to be so beautiful, god that suit made her look sexy.'

With that she walked to her door and opened the door and walked out for some fresh air to clear her mind of thoughts that would make a pervert blush.

Hotaru's pov

Dear journal,

Today I saw Trista get blasted backwards and give up. When we arrived home I asked her about it and she said to me that Eris is older then what she looks, and that she is twice as old as her. So that just puts new meaning when it said that Eris is older then time itself. I guess that being older gives you just a little more power then a gatekeeper. I asked how she escaped the attack on the moon she said she that she has her own little place were she can escape to avoid time, attacks, life, and many thing. I asked her why the queen did not want them to fight and she something about have to guide the new scouts and plus Eris is the only one who is really capable to training the powers of Sailor Moon.

I always knew that Serena was scared of her own power. Now I realized that it was because she never really controlled it. Several time I saw her lose control completely and she would change to Princess Sailor Moon, and during those times it took a lot of time to get her to get back in control. Then seconds after her getting back in control the rest of the group would show up. She had sworn me to secrecy about her power, and following my orders I did not tell. Three day after the scouts removed Serena from the group I found her feeding some ducks. She told me that she found someone that could help gain control of her powers and she was going to get it one way or another.

She had given me her number so if I needed to talk I could get a hold of her. I called her every week giving her weekly reports about the scouts and the other things that were happening. When she was in town we had lunch and talked about things. I had made the comment that Rei and Darien were getting married and when she asked when I told her and she thanked me. We talked about other odd things and soon we went our ways. The day of the wedding we were getting into our dresses when there was a knock on the door and Lita answered it. When she came back she had a box that was addressed to Rei. carefully opened the box and inside there was a couple of sex toys inside making it a weird gag gift. The note inside had no name but said 'Use Well.'. At seeing the items Rei face turned the same shade as her sailor skirt, and the rest of us were laughing.

When we were leading the way for Rei down the isle I saw Serena sitting their with her hair still shorter then Amara's but it was not that pink color but blonde. She dressed in a tuxedo, but since this was a open wedding and anyone could come no one paid attention to the stranger. During the reception she had asked me to dance so she could ask if she had received the gift that she had sent, and then she wanted to know what her face looked like and when the song ended she bowed to me and whispered that she had to leave but she was looking forward to the update on the scouts.

With that she left and when I called her the next week she was sadden to say that she had loss control again and almost kill a innocent. We talked about the accident and we hung up. A couple of days later I was spending the night at Amara's and I had gone to bed and soon woken up to get a drink of water and while sipping my water when I heard Amara, who had fallen asleep on the couch, start to mumble about Serena, and about missing her. That is when an evil plan popped into my head. That I, Hotaru, was going to get those two nitwits together. It was perfect, I knew that Serena would be returning soon and had feelings for Amara and now I knew that Amara had feelings for Serena. My mind was turning and a evil grin came across my face.

**Frogs; frogs; frogs; frogs;**

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews though the people who gave more then one answer should be shot. Do you know how hard it is when someone saids that she should fight this person but these others ones will just as well. The ones that gave me the one person that they think should fight and no other choices I thank you all the rest need to make a decision and stick with it. But if you did vote no matter how many people you voted on.

Now I need each one of my reviewers to name a country and a object that would work on a treasure hunt. And I need a real animal. (for a different reason then the country and object)


	8. Dinner

Hello I am back I want to thank the lovely people who answer my poll, and here are the results.

object: sword

country: Australia

animal: koala

Object: the mask Serena was wearing the night of the ball when the moon kingdom got attacked

Country: Brazil

Animal: white tiger

_I still need three more of these items. I would like to thank __aldoraspritelette __and__ kjeh__ for you Ideas and I would like more people to suggest other things._

**Now on with the story!!!!**

Serena and Erin are standing on the front porch as the limo caring Serena's grandparents came up the drive. As they got out a large black pit bull jumped out and ran towards the girls. Serena feels Erin take a involuntary step back as the dog ran at them. When it reached them it jumped up on Serena and began to lick her face. As she laughed at the silliness of the dog her grandparents had gotten out and walked up to them.

"Serena darling are you going to let us in." asked Serena's grandmother.

"Yes."

They walk in and as they settled down on the furniture they started small talk.

"Serena when are we having dinner with you friends." asked her grandfather

"Tomorrow night. They will be over about six."

"Good that gives us time to look our best. Now I have this dress that you might fit and it will look great on you tomorrow."

"Grandmother not another dress."

"Please." her grandmother gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Thank you Serena. I have to add the finishing touches." She runs upstairs to the room that they are staying in.

"I'm going to go and make sure she doesn't drown the thing in ruffles and stuff like that."

"Thanks grandfather."

After he left Erin and Serena are left in the room.

"That is information that Amara will need to know when you two start dating."

"Your getting as bad as Luna."

"_Serena and Amara sitting in a tree.."_

"shut up"

"_K. I. S. S. I. N. G."_

"shut up"

"_First comes love."_

"Shut the hell up"

"_Then comes mirage."_

"You are so fucking dead."

"_Then comes the baby in the baby carriage."_

Serena grabs pillow and walks over and puts it over Erin's face trying smother her. That is when Bear walks in with Hotaru right behind him.

"Miss it is none of my business but maybe you should let Erin up for air."

"Erin are you going to behave?"

When she hears yes from the pillow she lefts it.

"No more singing that song."

She starts to walk away when she hears Erin take in air. She turns and gives her the death glare.

"_This is the song that never ends,_

_Yes, it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_Forever and forever singing just because—_

_This is the song that never ends,_

_Yes, it goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was,_

_Forever and forever singing just because—_ …."

She keeps singing that song as she goes up the stairs and disappears.

"I'm thinking that was not the song that she was originally singing." states Hotaru

"The other song was a death wish."

"Can we start the song lessons now?"

"Yes."

As they leave for the room with the piano in it, Hotaru can't help but think of the song that she and Bear had over heard. With that song Hotaru realized that she had allies in this place that would help her get Serena and Amara together. They were doing scales when they doors slamming and shout coming from up stairs. As they ran up the stairs they saw Serena's grandmother shout through the door for Erin to come out.

"What's going on?" asked Serena

"I made another outfit that I think that would look good on Erin, and when I saw her walking down the hall I asked her to come in so I can take her measurements and she ran."

Serena with a evil smirk on her face walked over to the door.

"Erin it will not be that bad, and if you don't open this door I will set Pokey in there with you."

The door opens and Erin slouches out. Serena's grandmother grabs her and drags her into the room to measure her.

_**The next night**_

As the scouts entered the house they were greeted by a black pit bull. Luna and Artemis hid behind the rest. As they were lead out side they saw that a tent with bug netting walls was constructed over the table they would be eating at.

"I hope you don't mind that we dine outside."

The group turns to see a man that had chocolate brown hair that was flecked with white, he was well built (think what Darien looks like in the anime but taller and older). His emerald eyes held the look of many years of hard work. He wore a suit that was of such a dark blue that it almost looked black.

"Let me introduce my self, I am James Crawford, Serena's grandfather. She told me she will be down soon."

"No I am here now."

Serena walks out and she was wearing a white kimono and it had a rose pink flower pattern at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that had chop sticks that held it. Her make up was light and centered in the color pink. Erin came up beside her she was wearing a black and gold Sari. (they have great pictures of these style of clothes on Google.) Both girls had bangles on their wrists (bangles are traditional bracelets are normally thin bracelets that work when you wear them in groups.) Erin's make-up was darker and complimented her darker Spanish look. On her left hand she wore a black leather glove that went to her wrist. They lead the group to the table. Soon they were joined by another woman. Her long blond hair was pulled into a bun and her blue eyes were a lot alike Serena's.

"Hello my name is Sara Crawford" she said this with a British accent

As she sat down the servants started to bring out food. They sat down the food they saw all sorts of different food. As they began to eat Serena's grandfather took notice that Erin was not eating meat.

"Erin are you some sort of vegetarian?"

"Yes, I only eat meat once in a while."

"Erin don't listen to him he is going to die of a heart attack one day."

"Well I did not climb to the top of the food chain to sit and eat carrot sticks all day."

"Well I didn't climb, I just kind of ascended."

"James just shut up and be happy." states Serena's grandmother

"I can't, I'm married."

The others smile at that, except Serena who was messaging her temples.

"Serena, darling, I see that you have so many different friends that are so different, how did you all come to know each other?"

The group tenses at that question.

"Most of us ran around in short skirts and fought monsters." states Serena

"Serena be serious." chides her grandfather.

"It's her magnetic personality that draws people of all backgrounds." states Erin

Her grandparents took that as their answer. (A/N: they both did not lie )

"Serena I'm glad to see that your friends with A….."

Seeing were this conversation is heading Serena's grandfather interrupts.

"Serena how did that meeting go the other day?"

Hotaru, Luna, and Erin had also knew what Serena's grandmother was going to say and started to giggle at how close that was. (Hotaru had talked to Luna earlier) Erin being the only one next to Serena was elbowed.

"Maldígale." saids Erin (according to my translator it means Damn you.)

Serena smiles at Erin's choice of words.

"The meeting went fine. Only one ended up dead."

Dinner continued with small talk and Serena's grandparents asking questions about the others. Soon they were full and they went inside, then Serena's grandparent excused themselves to bed and left. The group decided that it was time for them to leave.

"I'll walk you guys out."

They are heading out the door.

"¿Usted no va a dormir con ella?" asks Erin (Are you not going to sleep with her?)

"Go to hell, Erin."

"Estado allí" (Been there)

With that Erin takes off up the stairs. And Serena ushers them out ignoring their question about she said.


	9. FERRET!

For those who don't know what language that Erin was speaking in the last chapter it was Spanish. Erin will have tendency to go off in that language in situations that she wants to keep between her and Serena. Those situations would be teasing her about her crush on Amara, cussing, and what might be other reasons.

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 9

By the famous CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

It had been several days since Serena's grandparents had left after staying a week. During the several days there had been another one of the training and again they were worked till they were falling over. The group had gathered around a table they were talking about the training session with Serena and Erin. They agreed that they were out of control. Rei said that should try and strip Serena and Erin of their powers, the Mina, Lita, and Darien. were for this and the outers and Ami (the generals had no side) were opposed of this move for betraying Serena was what got them into this mess in the first place. Finally after along debate they agreed that they would talk to Serena first before taking any real action.

Two days later they called a meeting with Serena and Erin. They were sitting outside at the table. When Erin arrived (Her apartment was finished being painted), Ami started talking.

"Serena, the scouts and I have found that your training methods to harsh, and we were wondering if you could back off a little."

With that said Erin stood and took out her wallet, and handed some money to a smirking Serena. The scouts were shocked.

"You had a bet on us?!" shouted Mina

"Why yes we did. Congregations you learned what I was trying to teach you."

"You were teaching us?" asks Lita

"My god your slow, yes, I said you would betray her, but only a few of you were actually going to betray Serena. Which means at least some of you have gray matter in between your ears."

"How did you find that out?" asked Rei

"Did you not notice your shadow missing?"

Rei stands up and even though the sun was hitting her there was no shadow. Then after a moment Erin snapped her fingers and out of the shadow of the table raised a clone of Rei.

"I am not the scout of shadows for nothing. Your shadows have been reporting to me for years."

"You know everything about us?" asked Michelle

"No, but your shadows do."

"So you know were we are and what we are doing at the moment?"

"If I need to know then they tell me, but other then that no."

"So we can't get away with anything that might cause trouble."

"If you rob a bank or do drugs I will turn you in, if that is what you mean."

"You would send us to jail?" asked Mina

"No a jail would never hold a scout, but Serena has the ability to punish you as she sees fit."

"Now enough of this talk, I have a meeting that I have rescheduled for you now I must attend to this."

With that said they stood and they said their goodbyes and leave.

(Did I tell you that Rei was seven months along in her pregnancy and this is happening the month of May.)

-----

(Time skip because nothing else happen during then and now. I couldn't come up with something. Rei has given birth birth is a weird word to two boys, name will be given later. It has been two and a half weeks after and Rei dose still not have her powers and is getting mad because Serena keeps putting her off. If your wondering twins are sometimes born after eight months not the normal nine, or my health teacher is wrong.)

Rei was pacing around her apartment that she shared with Darien. The twins were with her grandfather who want to bless them. She had enough she grabbed some paper and wrote that she was going to see Serena and demand her powers back. She grabbed her keys and drove off in her car.

A few hours later Darien found the not and quickly got ready and drove off were he knew that the scouts were gathering, minus Serena for she had business and Erin because she had personal matters to deal with, and headed there when he got there he ran inside.

"Hey guys is Rei around?"

"No, we thought you two were coming together." states Lita

"She left this morning and was going to hassle Serena for her powers."

"Dear lord, do you think Serena would hurt her do you?" asked Michelle

"I don't know, but I think it is wise that we head down there and make sure that everything is okay." states a worried Trista

"I agree lets get down there and make sure that Rei doesn't hurt Serena." states Lita

"I think it is Rei is the one to worry, because Serena probably have tons of tricks up her sleeves." states Amara

Hotaru opens the door and they see Erin standing on the other side.

"Someone has caused a lot of trouble for several shadows came to me in great distress."

"Rei went over to Serena's to demand her powers back." said a nervous Hotaru

"¡Maldición del dios él!" (God damn it!)

She turns and walks away with the others following her.

"I will take it that there is something about today." states Amara

"Yes, yesterday Serena got word that her father committed suicide by hanging himself. Today was her day of morning."

"Rei is in for it, isn't she?" asks Ami

"Sí."

"What?" asked Mina

Rolling her eyes "It means yes."

They all get into their cars (Erin is riding with Michelle ) and head over. When they get there, they run toward the door. Erin knocks and Bear answers quickly points them to her office saying that the two are in there. They walk over and Erin, again, knocks and they hear a faint "come in". They walk in and come into a room that had cherry desk in the middle of the room and along the wall to the left there was a leather couch and on that couch was Serena who was laying there with a rag over her eyes.

"Where is my wife?" asked a angry Darien.

"She fine for what condition she is in."

"What do you mean condition?" asks Mina

"Sam!" yells Serena

A maid walks in carting in a cage. She walks over to Darien and hands the cage to him and inside was a little black ferret, with purple eyes, and the sign of Mars on its forehead.

"Rei is that you?"

"Who in the hell do you think I am, God, I'm smaller but even you eyes should be able to see that I am Rei."

The scouts and Darien were staring at the cage with eyes like dinner plates.

"Why in the hell are you staring at me like that?"

Mina reaches into her bag and pulls out her compact, and opens it.

"Rei you might want to look at yourself."

She sticks the mirror next to the cage and getting one look at herself Rei flips.

"Damn you Serena you turned me into a weasel!!"

"Actually you're a ferret." states Serena

"_Las caras llenaron de alegría y de la aclamación_

_Una qué hora mágica del año_

_¡Howdy Ho! Es Día De Stomping De la Comadreja_

_Ponga su casco de Viking encendido_

_Separe ese mayonaisse en el césped_

_Usted no lo sabe es día de Stomping de la comadreja_

_Todas las pequeños muchachas y muchachos_

_Ame eso ruido de crujido maravilloso_

_Usted sabrá sobre lo que este día_

_Cuando usted stomp que la tripa de una comadreja endereza hacia fuera_

_Así pues, venga adelante y tenga una risa_

_Encaje a presión sus weasely espinas dorsales por la mitad_

_Grap sus cargadores y stomp sus cuidados lejos_

_Cadera hooray, de la cadera es día de Stomping de la comadreja_

_Gente arriba y abajo de la calle_

_Machacamiento de comadrejas debajo de sus pies_

_¿Por qué él, que puede decir?_

_Pero es un día de fiesta tan festivo_

_Deje tan la diversión stomping comenzar_

_Golpee sus weasely cráneos a la derecha adentro_

_Es tradición, esa las marcas él aceptable_

_Hey cada uno, es comadreja Stomping_

_Tendremos cierta diversión en la comadreja Stomping_

_Coloque su arma, él es día de Stomping de la comadreja_

_Cadera Hooray, de la cadera es día de Stomping de la comadreja_

_Día De Stomping De la Comadreja_

_¡Hey!"_

Serena was laughing at the odd lyrics that came out of Erin's mouth, though the others were confused about what she had said.

"Sing it again so they understand."

"_Faces filled with joy and cheer  
What a magical time of year  
Howdy ho, it's Weasel Stomping Day_

Put your Viking helmet on  
Spread that mayonnaise on the lawn  
Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day  
(Weasel Stomping Day)

All the little girls and boys  
Love that wonderful crunching noise  
_You'll know what this day's about  
When you stomp a weasel's guts right out_

So come along and have a laugh  
Snap their weaselly spines in half  
Grab your boots and stomp your cares away  
Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day

_People up and down the street  
Crushing weasels beneath their feet  
Why we do it, who can say?  
But it's such a festive holiday_

So let the stomping fun begin  
Bash their weaselly skulls right in  
It's tradition - that makes it OK 

_Hey everyone, it's weasel stomping...  
We'll have some fun on weasel stomping...  
Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stompiong Day_

Hip hip hooray  
It's Weasel Stomping Day  
Weasel Stomping Day  
Hey"

With the English translation they laughed at the weird song. Well except Rei who had found the song twisted. But they didn't not stay, they said their goodbyes and left except Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru.

"I had a question Erin, why did you not come to your little scout get to gather?" asks Michelle

"I don't like being in groups for very long."

"It true she hates them with a passion."

"Serena we heard the bad news about your father." states Hotaru

"Would it sound cold of me to say I really don't miss him. I am just using his death to get out of work."

"Serena I have known you for years and I believe that you do care for him even though you will not admit on the threat of death." states Erin

"Thanks Dr. Phil."

"I am not some middle aged bolding fat man."

Everyone laughs at that.

Okay this is going to sound bad to some of you butt I think that this is going to come to a quick end. I had some ideas but they don't work real well and I have two other stories that I want to post before I forget them. I am sorry but this story might have only a few more chapters left. I would love if someone will be able to give me a boost that I need for this story. I have some ideas that I want get done before I end this story. If your interested privet message me and I will bounce ideas off you. 


	10. Damn MCI

Dear Readers,

I, CrazyMonkeyPantsIII, aka Christa values my life. I would greatly appreciate it if at the end of this chapter for you do not kill me.

Thank you.

p.s. I don't own Sailor Moon and that is a big DUH.

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 10

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

It has been a week since her father had passed away, though she would not admit it on the threat of death that Erin was right she did miss her father greatly. He had left a suicide note saying that he was sorry for what he had done and that he would understand if she never could forgive him. At night she still suffers the pain that she had been suffering since the day she was taken from him. God, he was her father, even if he was a asshole. She would lay in bed and as silent tears ran down her face she would fell hate for only her mother. The bitch was not dead like she lead Luna to believe, no she ran off with her boss and has two 'lovely' boys with blonde hair and big blue eyes that never did any wrong. Bull those two were perverts to the extreme, they had pictures of the sailor scouts in a box with hand drawn pictures of nasty things they would like to do to them. Then shortly after her dad sentencing the whore had the idea 'Lets invite my daughter who I have not seen since she was dippers over for dinner.'

The food was the only good part of the evening. The boys bugged her about the scouts and her mother talked about how perfect the boys are and that she was happy about her life. It was enough to make Serena want to throw up. At the end when Serena was standing outside wanting to get in her car and just leave this place, her mother finally asked about her life. She told her that dad became a violent alcoholic, she joined a gang to live, she got raped and then the dad shot her. That her dad was now in jail for life and she work for grandfather. When she said that her mother looked at she with a mix of shock, sadness, and pity. She told her mother that even though she grew up in a hellhole she was glad that she was not apart of her life, and that she would prefer that she did not contact her for awhile. Her mother looked hurt but Serena did not care she, she walked to her car got in and left. When she arrived home she grabbed a knife, she was done cutting herself, but the wall was fair game. She left a gouge in it and when Luna asked her why she did that Serena just ignored her.

The morning was quit and Serena hated it. It gave her time to think and when she did that it would cause her to think of memories that she could live without. The worst from her past life as the moon princess. Then she was in the same position as she was now, madly in love with Uranus and unable to do a damn thing about it. She hated Prince Endymon with every of her being. The queen had an idea, but she not do a thing about it unless the princess complained about it. The only person that she had truly trusted was Eris. The girl was a smart ass, but a dependable one at that. She also knew that back on the moon Eris was in love with Neptune, but it was a one sided romance much like hers. Serena knew that the feelings that Eris had for Neptune back on the moon were starting resurface and she was afraid that Erin would not be able to handle this as well this time around. As she hit herself in the forehead to get rid of the thoughts of the past, she ran upstairs quickly dressed and told Bear that she was going to the park and left.

She spent most of the morning just wondering around, she soon found herself in the Japanese gardens. After a minute she decided to sit under a blooming Sakura tree and watch the lovely pink flower petals every once in awhile float down and land in the pond that the tree was in front of. This was nice, but she preferred being out in the rain lightning cracking overhead, and the thunder rolling overhead. Her aunt and uncle complained that one day she would be hit by lightning and die, but she did it any. That is one of the problems she had with scouts, they were always looking toward the future, were she just wanted to live for the now. If it was her destiny to be hit by a semi tomorrow and be as flat as a sheet of paper then let it happen. She still had things she would like to do before she died, but she could die knowing that she had lived a life and not let destiny control her every step. God she hated when Trista would open her large mouth and tell them about all the wonders of the future, she had been tempted a few times to stick a large cockroach in it.

As she sat there lost in thought she did not relies that someone had walked up behind her.

"Good afternoon."

Serena let out a squeak and jumped up, and turn, with her hand over her heart, to face the person who had shocked her. She locked eyes with a pair of laughing navy eyes that she loved.

"That was not funny, Amara."

"Your right its not funny, its hilarious." saids a laughing Amara "So what is on your mind?" Amara sits down next to her

"What isn't? Rei still is a ferret, the inners still pose a threat to the balance of the team, and so much else."

Serena falls back to a laying position with her hand resting on her stomach and her eyes are closed. Amara looks down with a small loving smile at the sight of the angel.

"How long do you think Rei will remain a fuzzy ferret?"

"When she learns that she is not better then me, and that she is being a ass."

"Well that is going to be awhile. What are you going to do about the inners?"

"That is up for debate. Erin just wants them also turned into fuzzy animals and I think that they are wising up to the fact that I sick of them walking all over me."

"How is the search for you soul mate going?" she tried to keep the edge out of her voice

Serena rolls on to her side facing away from Amara as tears begin to leak out.

"They would probably just reject me, god the only thing is that I am the moon princess. I might as well give up on ever having a child."

"Serena don't say that. You'll find them and will be happy, it just might take awhile."

She places her hand on Serena's shoulder, and because it had thin straps Amara was touching a lot of skin. It made her hand feel as though it was on fire. As Serena sat up the hand slid down to crock of her elbow but did not remove it for she was watching intently as Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. Serena then gave her a weak smile but caused Amara's heart to beat rapidly, she became aware that she was still touching her so she let her hand drop to the ground. She stands up and looks down at Serena.

"I haven't had lunch yet, so if you want to we can go by the Crown Arcade and get us a burger."

"I would like that very much Amara."

Amara offers her hand and helps Serena to her feet. Serena was wearing a pink top, with a mini jean skirt that showed her long legs that screamed for Amara to touch them, she ignored it. As they walked to Serena's car, Amara walked, and drove to the arcade. They sat a booth and they talked about all sorts of thing, but what they didn't know was they were being watched by two pairs of eyes.

"How sweet." states Erin

"They were made for each other." Hotaru

"How long till they relies it?"

"I don't know but hopefully soon. Luna I going to pleased that they at least talked."

"That she is."

"So what is you new girlfriend like?"

"I thought we were here to discuss how to get those two together, and not about my love life."

"That dose not answer my question."

"That is none of your business."

"Come on I thought we are friends."

"Fine. She beautiful, smart, and a whole lot younger then me."

"Your only older then time herself."

"Some friend you are."

"Your welcome." smirks Hotaru

--------at---Serena's---place---

Amara and Serena were talking and laughing as they walked around the house into the gardens.

"This cool that you grew all these flowers."

"Thanks, but some grow on their own. I can't invite a lot of people back here."

"Why?"

"You see this small area here?"

She pointing to the first batch of flowers.

"Yeah."

"These came from the sun. Then that half ring right there come from Mercury. This goes on till Pluto."

"What no plants from Eris, Erin must be heartbroken."

"No. No plants from Eris, because they only have one plant and that tends to reach out and strangle people that walk by."

"Understandable. So if I go far enough back I would find plants from Uranus?"

"Yes."

"Lets see my planet is the seventh from the sun."

She grabs Serena's hand and walked through the flower garden till they hit the seventh half ring. The first flower that Amara saw was navy rose with gold edges, and very seriated edges.

"It looks like a rose from Earth."

"Because its ancestors were from Mars. In truth the rose is a flower from Mars, but they grew like a weed here on Earth. Some were taken to other planets and they changed to fit that area. The gas plants have a way with changing plants into more beautiful and colorful flowers. Most of the flowers come from a gas planet's moons but when a flower lives in the planet's atmosphere it tends to grows to become almost dream like."

"How do they live here on Earth?"

"The crystal creates a small ecosystem around the flowers so that it is almost like home."

"Amazing."

"Follow me."

Serena pulls Amara's hand that held hers. She pulled Amara into the house and into her study. She lets go of her hand and walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a box. She pulls off the lid and Amara looks into it. Inside rested ten roses that varied in color.

"These are the flowers that are represent the alliance back on the moon. The gold one is the sun, the ice blue is Mercury, the orange is Venus, the red is Mars, the green is Jupiter, the purple is Saturn, the navy is Uranus, the sea green is Neptune, the dark green is Pluto, and black is Eris."

"No Earth?"

"It never was part."

"If Molly is Sailor Sun why did she never help fight?"

"Her power are slower in development. When she awaken she just transform, but nothing else. Her power along with Erin and Hotaru's are only suppose to used in extreme problems, were there is no other option."

"Then why did Molly awaken and Erin show up?"

"They were needed."

"Why? That enemy we were fighting was a push over."

"It is better not talk about it." she looks down a little sad

"Okay."

Amara walks over to the gauged wall and runs her finger along the cut, as Serena puts the box away, then she walks over to join Amara.

"You must have been pretty angry."

"I had to put up someone I could do without."

"We all have someone like that."

"I have one that I truly dislike."

"That bad?"

"You have no clue."

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?" asks Amara with the puppy dog face

"No." states Serena with a giggle

"Please?"

"Nope."

Amara wraps an arm around Serena and leans in close.

"Please." she whispers

"No." Serena saids wrapping her arms around Amara's neck.

They slowly get closer and close. They can fell each other's hot breath on their faces and their eyes are closing when…..

  
The phone rings causing them to separate quickly. As Serena walks over to the phone, Amara runs a hand through her short hair and leaves after saying that she leave. She walks out as Serena answers the phone.

"Hello?"

_Did you know MCI….._

Serena slams the phone down.

'_Damn Telemarketers.'_

_----Don't----kill----me----_

Don't kill me. Something big has to go down before they can truly be together.

(doges knifes and other objects)

_**FORGIVE ME!!!!**_


	11. Princess Sailor Moon

Reviews from the last chapter of Betrayed Moon.

Moonlove - _**Yes thanks I know it was cute. **_

Small876 - _**I hope you know that your constant bugging is what made me write the chapter.**_

Sailordutchess - _**I am glad that you think that it is getting better**_

SerenityX2 - _**I will continue it only for another few chapters then the ending comes**_

Now my favorite review

Aleric- Oh, you are sick. Sick, sick, SICK! After a whole chapter dedicated to Serena's soul-searching and angst, her moment of intimacy with Amara finally arrives and you interrupt it. But with a youma? Oh no. A sudden appearance by one of the other Senshi? Of course not. You have to call on one of the most obscene, hellish, diabolical creations ever imagined. A TELEMARKETER! (you heartless fiend)

_**I am now a fiend? You can blame MCI for they interrupted me while I was writing the chapter. But you are right they are evil. And I accomplished my goal of at least ticking someone off.**_

Betrayed Moon

Chapter 11

By: ErisInABananaSuit

Dear Journal,

God I think that I could breakout in dance any moment. Two weeks ago I was talking to Erin when Serena's and Amara's shadows showed up and told her that the two had almost kissed. She quickly relayed the message to me. Saying that we were happy was an understatement. We launched ourselves into a plan giving the two that final push that they needed.

After several hours we came up with a plan that would involve Luna who would gladly do it. We decided that this weekend would be the day that we put our plan into action. Lately Serena has held herself up in her office and rarely comes out. And Amara is constantly walking in the park but seems to avoid the gardens. Our plan is simple but lately Erin is getting a little nervous about Sailor Chow. She normally should have raised some hell but is remaining silent. Erin refuses to give up any information that she has on her and which is making me nervous that this is deeper then just a little jealousy over power or something.

As the day gets closer Erin has had the shadows on extra patrol to find the weasel Chow, but with no luck Erin has become cross and when no one was around she confined that she was afraid that Chow was planning something big and that it might make _her _appear. I am scared that she is right, last night I had a vision of a unmoving Serena in the arms of Amara, and destruction was everywhere. I have no clue when or where but what goes down is going to be Earth shaking. I have yet to tell Erin this but I am going to, but with this vision comes the fact that I am not sure if the Serena in my vision was alive or dead. My hand is shaking just writing this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sailor Eris was walking skyline of Tokyo searching for the disturbance that she had felt. Every muscle in her body was alert for any movement of anything, the shadows were circling her like sharks whispering the constant reports of the city's status. None was out of the ordinary. She had ten minutes to finish up and head to the park to meet with Serena, Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle. After another five minutes of walking about she felt nothing and so she headed toward the park.

When she got there everyone was there waiting for her to show up. She smirked at the extra distance that Serena and Amara had put between them. As she cat like jumped down from the tree she had hidden in and land in front of them, dropped her transformation.

"Why were you transformed?" asks Serena

"Just a small power surge that I had to checkout nothing to lose your head over."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"Are you?"

"Why are we just asking question?"

"Why are we?"

"Is something wrong with us?"

"What is wrong with us?"

"Why are you just rephrasing my questions?"

The other three were watching this exchange while smothering their laughter.

"Why am I doing that?" 

"Maybe your just crazy?"

"If I'm crazy, what are you?"

"Shut up."

"That was not a question."

"Way to go Einstein."

"Are you two done?" asked Hotaru

"Yes." states Serena

"Good lets go." states Michelle

As the group head out Michelle walked in between Amara and Serena because they were holding a conversation about something that Erin and Hotaru were not interested in. They walked a few steps behind them.

"Was Chow behind the power surge?"

"It was a flash but it felt like her."

"What do think it means?"

"That she attacking soon, but I don't know when."

"What caused this whole fight?"

"It is a very complicated story, I think it would be best if Serena told you."

"I think that it is not as small fight over power, but it is something much deeper."

"Your right."

They continue in silence listening to the conversation ahead of them, but soon both Erin and Serena stopped. They quickly transformed followed by the others who were for the most part confused to what is going on. They were standing when a rumbling sound reached their ears. They began to look around for the source of the sound when there was a small explosion and from the ground a vine came out and began to wrap around Sailor Eris. She began struggling but she could not get free and soon she began to scream in pain as the vine began to squeeze her and you could hear the some of her bones breaking. Sailor Saturn ran forward and tried to cut the vine but was grabbed by a second vine. As Sailor Saturn and Eris were being squeezed Sailor Uranus grabbed her space sword and ran forward cutting the vines and causing two to drop with thud to the ground. Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune ran forward and began to check on the fallen. But soon there was another explosion and there stood Sailor Chow looking smug.

"I see that the great Sailor Eris is just now what she has always been, a pile of shit."

"Watch yourself Chow." states Sailor Moon

"What are you going to do blondie?"

With that Sailor Chow shot out lighting and hit Neptune and Uranus. If looks could kill then the one that Sailor Moon was giving Sailor Chow would put Chow seven feet under. Suddenly the wind began to kick up and swirl around Sailor Moon. The others were still awake and were staring in awe, except Eris who was trying to roll over onto her back. After a short struggle she raised her arm straight up and whispered in a strange langue and a beam of light shot up in to the sky. Sailor Chow had for a second torn her eyes from Sailor Moon to watch the light go up into the sky, but then her eyes were back on Sailor Moon.

"What a shameful attack, and what are you going to do to me Sailor Moon blow me to death?"

With that said Serena's body started to glow.

"CRAP!!!" shouted Eris and Saturn

"This is bad this really bad." states a slowly backing up Sailor Saturn

"God damn it I can't move, and I have to be the closes." shouts a annoyed Sailor Eris

"What the hell is going on?" shouts Sailor Chow

The light faded and there stood a new form of Sailor Moon. Her chest ribbon was a light pink, with a large heart-shaped broach at the center. Her skirt were blue but had lacy white petticoats under it. The red gems on her odango were pearl-trimmed, and between them was a pearl crown, in addition to the usual tiara. She also wore a ring on her left hand. Her facial expression was cold.

"And who are you suppose to be?" asked smug Sailor Chow.

The Sailor Scout did not answer.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"Leave or be destroyed." states the scout

"Saids who?"

"I, Princess Sailor Moon."

"Princess Sailor Moon? You got to be kidding me, what are you going to do?"

Princess Sailor Moon pulls out a sword and plunges it deep into the ground and the ground responded by rolling and jerking as if there was a earthquake. Sailor Chow struggled to stand and soon she fell to her hands and knees, like the trees that were around them. After a couple of minutes Princess Sailor Moon removed her sword and the shaking stopped.

"You have been warned that if you don't leave you will be destroyed."

"You don't scare me, if that is all you can do then I will be the one to destroy you."

"Your ignorance is noted."

"My ignorance is noted? I'm not leaving so your going to have to try to destroy me."

"You're a fool, Chow. Princess Sailor Moon will destroy this planet to get her way. She can't tell friend from foe, and she dose not feel regret." states Sailor Eris

"She speaks the truth." saids a voice behind Chow

Chow whips around to see a scout with black bows and sailor scarf, her skirt was a golden color with her gloves and boots. In the middle of her forehead was the symbol of the sun. In her hand a long gold staff topped with a sun.

"Sailor Sun how nice of you to come and watch your friend be destroyed."

"That is were you are wrong, she will destroy you to protect what is dear to her."

"And what is that?"

"That is not for me to say." (Three guesses who Serena is going to protect.)

"Well I think that it is time for everyone to be destroyed."

Sailor Chow throw a energy attack at Princess Sailor Moon who did not move. When the smoke cleared Princess Sailor Moon did not have a mark on her. Sailor Chow took a involuntary step back in shock.

"How?"

Princess Sailor Moon did not answer, she just raised her hand an a burst of light shot out and struck Chow in the chest sending her back in till she slammed into a tree. Sailor Chow slowly got up and drew a short sword and charged at Princess Sailor Moon who counted the attack and soon they were dueling. After a few minutes Princess Sailor Moon delivered a fatal blow cutting her throat and as blood splattered on her, Princess Sailor Moon did not blink. Soon Chow's lifeless body laid on the ground and Princess Sailor Moon set it on fire.

Sailor Sun carefully began to approach Princess Sailor Moon, when she turned on her and blasted her backwards.

"You are a unwelcome intruder on this planet. There many more just like you so now I must destroy this planet."

She began to glow in a brilliant white light that was almost blinding. The ground soon began rip and tare and more trees began to fall and soon a geyser of water erupted from the ground signaling that a pipe might have busted. With out thinking Sailor Uranus jumped up and ran toward the glowing scout. When she got there she wrapped her arms around Princess Sailor Moon and was soon covered by the light.

-------------------------------------------------

Hello there my readers. As you may have noticed I have changed my penname from CrazyMonkeyPantsIII to ErisInABananaSuit, just for the hell of it. I think I might be cutting between many different views. So I would ask that you try to stick with me.

Thank you and review.


	12. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE

Dear Readers,

I know it has been awhile and I would to apologize for not updating. But since it has been so long I don't know where I was going.

My bad.

So the story will be going under some changes (a lot of changes). Some things I just cant remember. And my writing style has changed. And I think I'll use the Japanese names and terms over the English.

Wish me luck,

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants


End file.
